


Speed the Plow

by gardnerhill



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some spear-carriers don't carry spears, they drive snowplows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed the Plow

**Author's Note:**

> JWP 2014 Practice Prompt #2 (POV of a minor character)

What kinda dumbasses go out in this frickin' storm if they don't have to? Swear, some of these yuppie schmucks - just can't hunker down for two days out of the way and and let me do my job, they gotta slog out to the Whole Foods and get their frickin' artisanal coffee or something, car breaks down, then they yell for help.  
  
Crime fighting, huh? Oh sure, you both look like cops all right, and this is my crimefighting Torino in disguise. ...Hijacking is one thing, but renting is another, and I've been sayin' for years that I need a tip jar on the dashboard. Okay, pal, you got a deal. What the hell, beats freezing my butt off here and waiting for this to blow over.  
  
So we chasin' Steve McQueen or something?  
  
Bullitt he ain't - but these two are Nick and Nora. A snowplow operator hears a lot of married-couple squabbles, believe you me, and if they ain't married it's a damn good impression. Him, I know - he's the type of guy who makes Einstein look like a moron, but can't zip up his own fly without someone reminding him. And she's the fly-reminder. Heh. They like each other, you can tell by the tone when they argue.  
  
...Well, I'll be dipped - they _are_ cops. Or they work with 'em enough, anyway - they talk to the dispatcher the same way I do.  
  
The Mint? Sure, why not? (Either this guy's one step from me driving him to Bellevue, or he really is that smart. And she's my answer to that; she's pissed, but she believes him and she's agreeing to this. But if she says the word, we ditch this guy to find his own way home and I get her back here. I got a feeling I'd like her.)  
  
Freeze my butt off at the Mint. Back here. What a day.  
  
But there's not much to do on the drives but talk, so talk we do. So turns out they do fight crime and their housemate speaks Greek and there's a turtle in there somewhere.  
  
My gut instinct was right. They're weird people - MY kinda weird, ya know? And the weirdest thing is? If I'd a been the one who needed help - came to their door in the storm asking - they'd have taken me in right away, and I'd have felt right at home in five minutes flat. I know these things.  
  
So what if I come back to give their housemate a lift when this blows over? Ain't like I got something more interesting to do, is there?


End file.
